


Why've You Got This Big Ass Aquarium?

by devilgram



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Crack, Multi, it's not really crack tbh, levi has a weird ass room, so i turned into an excuse to write more him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22262437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilgram/pseuds/devilgram
Summary: this is my excuse for writing more leviathan content. i love my stupid nerd boy.i started writing this like 2 days ago, got halfway and stopped before finishing it today. i was super into when i first started writing it, but now im kinda likedam this sucksbut im posting it anyway cause i thought it was so bad it's actually kinda funny.
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 260





	Why've You Got This Big Ass Aquarium?

**Author's Note:**

> this is my excuse for writing more leviathan content. i love my stupid nerd boy.
> 
> i started writing this like 2 days ago, got halfway and stopped before finishing it today. i was super into when i first started writing it, but now im kinda like _dam this sucks_ but im posting it anyway cause i thought it was so bad it's actually kinda funny.

You enjoyed spending time with Leviathan in his room. You’ve come to appreciate all the anime paraphernalia littered around the room, it worked as a good conversation topic when you were bored. Your favourite thing in the room, however, was the massive floor-to-ceiling aquarium that took up the back wall. It gave the normally dark room a pleasant blue glow, the water reflections that danced across the walls and floor were always fun to watch, too. Sometimes you played with the fish that swam past.

The only thing was, _why_ did Leviathan have a giant aquarium in his room? And a bathtub in the middle of the floor? Today, you were going to find out.

Leviathan had invited you to his room when you got back from RAD, claiming he had an _awesome new anime_ to show you, one that you were really going to like! Of course, you were excited. The anime that aired in the Devildom was much different than that up in the human world, and that made it all the more charming. Sometimes the names were a little extra, sometimes way too specific and long, but it made things more interesting!

You made your way to your room quickly, throwing your bag down and changing out of the itchy uniform before rushing off to Leviathan’s room. Rapping your knuckles on the door, thankful that it swung open without Leviathan asking for a password, you dove into his bed. He was, like always, sat at his desk, tabs upon tabs upon tabs opened on all four monitors he had set up. You wondered how his computer didn’t experience major slow-down because of that, maybe technology was more advanced down here?

Leviathan spun around on the chair, throwing you a smile as you sprawled out in his sheets. Grabbing a remote next to him, he pressed a button and you watched in awe as a TV slowly lowered itself from the ceiling. It always amazed you how cool and tech-filled the room was. It was something you could only ever dream of having back in the human world.

“Give me a few minutes, just finishing something up and then we can watch,” the demon spoke, turning back to the monitors. “The anime is supposed to be a super funny, slice of life romance! It’s gonna be great, LMAO.” He spoke, tossing you the TV remote, presumably to watching something in the meantime, but you discarded it into the sheets. You were more interested at the fish you watched swim by his head.

Springing from the bed, you hopped over to the giant tank, eyes sparking as you watched the small fish. A few approached the glass for a moment, as if greeting you, before they disappeared off into the rocks and coral that decorated the sandy floor. There was quite a number of fish, ranging in all different sizes, some of which you had never even seen before!

A pufferfish floated by, stopping to gaze at you as its cheeks inflated. You smiled, imitating the fish by puffing your own cheeks out. You could see your reflection on the glass, trying not to laugh at how dumb you looked. Of course, you didn’t care if you looked dumb, you were having fun. You did look like an overly excited child though.

“What are you doing?” Leviathan asked, now standing beside you laughing. His sudden appearance scared you, causing you to blow out the air with a laugh. Leviathan laughed as well – well really, he just exclaimed “LOL!” really loud – shaking his head at you.

“I’m making friends with your fish! I think they like me.” You grinned, tapping gently on the glass as a small school of fish passed by. Leviathan hummed, gazed locked on you. His eyes were filled with adoration, though you would never know it. None of his brothers were fond of the fish he kept, and Solomon never seemed interested when he visited. It was nice to know that at least someone other than him liked them.

“Say, Levi,” you began, tearing your eyes away from the fish to glance at the demon. His face flushed as he was caught staring at you, quickly averting his eyes with an awkward clear of his throat. “Why’ve you got this big ass aquarium in here, anyway? And why is there a bathtub in the middle of the room?”

Leviathan would have been lying if he said he wasn’t shocked. That certainly was a question he had never be asked before. His brothers didn’t really care to ask him about his hobbies, or his likes and dislikes. It was… nice, having someone actually be interested in learning things about him. However, he wasn’t sure how to answer those questions…

“Uh... well. I don’t know?” The third-born muttered awkwardly. “I guess it’s because my name is Leviathan, like the sea serpent. So, I’ve always kind of been drawn towards fish.” You nodded along as he explained, finally making the connection in your head. You had heard of Leviathan before in games, and had seen depictions of the massive mythical creature, you couldn’t believe you didn’t realize it sooner.

“What about the bathtub?” You prompted, gazing over your shoulder it at. It didn’t seem out of place in his room, but really? Who keeps a bathtub in the middle their room? Leviathan looked embarrassed, turning away from the aquarium. He walked back over to his desk, grabbing another remote off of it. At the press of a button, the bathtub began slowly filling with water.

You rushed towards it, watching in awe as it filled. There was no tap, and the water seemed to be appearing out of thin air. It was incredibly cool to watch, magic was (obviously) something you never had much experience with. It had been one of the reasons you pestered Solomon so much, aside from him being the only other human down here.

Leviathan was now standing beside you, watching the tub fill to about halfway. Once it stopped, you glanced at Leviathan, noticing his long tail flicking around his body. You watched as he let it sink gently into the water, seeming to have a mind of its own as it moved through the water.

“I use it to keep my body hydrated, my skin tends to try out quickly.” Leviathan explained, awkward rubbing at his cheeks as he avoided looking at you. _Cute…_ you thought, watching the cute little blush spread to the tips of his ears. “Normally… Normally I’d be fully in the tub, but you’re here so…” You giggled. Just a little TMI, Levi. 

"I mean! Ah, no!" Realizing he had probably said to much, his tail jumped out of the water, quickly disappearing back to where it was normally hidden. He marched off back to the desk, probably thoroughly embarrassed at his over sharing and cursing himself out mentally. That was Levi whenever he said something mildly nerdy, though, so you had grown to find it adorable.

You approached him from behind, a devious plan hatching in your head. You would be lying if you said you hadn’t picked up any of his brothers’ habits for teasing the poor demon. He and Mammon were just easy targets. Standing directly behind him as he sat in the chair, you wrapped your arms around his shoulders, bringing your mouth close to his ear.

“I’d like to join you for bath sometime, Leviathan, just the two of us.” You whispered in a hushed tone, biting back a snicker as he squirmed in your hold. You released him as quickly as you had latched onto him, skipping off towards his bed like nothing had happened.

“Anyway! What are we watching again?”

There was no response. Leviathan sat frozen at his desk, eyes as wide as saucers. He honestly looked like he was malfunctioning. 

_Leviathan.EXE has stopped working._

**Author's Note:**

> the ending is so unbelievably rushed LMFAO i cant im tired my brain is malfunctioning lowkey


End file.
